the_ninja_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orblezi, Oreb
Oreb was a member of the Orblezi clan , and the first debuted character of not only the Orblezi, but of the Dark clans of Ninja Chronicles. He is renown the world over as "The Devourer of Souls". "We get drilled combat tactics and all this junk into our heads by our parents. Including the love of the kill. We Orblezi don't kill we don't get strong. We can't kill those stronger than us we'll stagnate. That is our way." - Oreb History Oreb was born of the forced union between Saborg Orblezi, and Cryso Dalmos, forced, as in after impregnating her, he had forced her to marry him or everything she'd cared for would be destroyed. One of quintuplets, three were stillborn just a month before their arranged birth: Oreb had slaughtered them while even in the womb, suffocating one with it's own umbilical cord. This to Saborg was a sign of potential of Oreb, a born killer. However, this was never meant to be, Oreb's mother not only survived the childbirth, but had been kidnapped along with him by her clan. While Oreb recieved love, which quelled much of his true instinct, it wasn't even a year before she found herself forced back to Saborg's side, her clan slaughtered for their rescue. In her eternal hatrid for her 'husband', Cryso would continuously attempt to ween the darkness out of her son. At roughly the age of 6, Saborg had come to notice the difference between the born murderer and what he saw before him. As punishment, he slayed Cryso on the spot and absorbed her into an orb, which he made sure to always wear to torture his son, even waving it in front of the boy's face whenever training him. Oreb was drilled ruthlessly in combat tactics, combat logic, basic combat styles, and the basic jutsu. He learned survival the hard way: he was forced to survive on his own for 3 years as of the age of 15. Through this increasingly hard regiment, Oreb became cemented as one of few to pass the Kumogakure academy without needing a class. It was by this time the Chuunin exams were soon to occur. Four individuals were chosen to represent the village: Oreb, Bloud, Jade, Zazou, and Raf. Oreb showed the traits of his clan without hesitation, even giving commands to the Princess of the Cloud herself without hesitation or care, and only letting her lead out of humor and interest in the woman. The Chuunin exams introduced Oreb to a lost sensation: Colleagueship. Originally plotting to kill Zazou and Jade for their abilities, he quickly came to respect them more than he thought he should. Their first day as a 3-man team despite the 2nd phase's solo-nature caused them to suceed to great sucess, but a run-in with Rock, Sanz successfully brought Jade unconscious. Rescuing her lead him to find her soul heavy, and this drew a natural attraction to the woman. By the end of the exam's 2nd phase, Kumogakure had disputably the best record for their numbers: 3 kills, 5 disqualifications done by their hands. Their encounters in the desert lead them to face Oyu of the Hyuuga clan, and the mad medic Naoya, which would cement their bonds as enemies with these two for life. And in this time, Oreb and Jade formed trust with each other. By the third phase's beginning, the terror of the woman named as Amara struck in Oreb's heart the most. The qualifiers were especially important for Oreb, whom was setup to face Naoya once more. The combat was intense and short as Naoya attempted to close the gap, their hostilities apparent between them as katon jutsu and Orblezi soul orbs flew between the two. A quick call for a stop lead to neither recieving more than minor injuries. With Jade still injured, it was thought her defeat was obvious vs Zazou until he decided to forfeit, something that later earned Zazou the title of Chuunin. By the time they returned to Konoha, Jade and Oreb divulged in each other secrets about each other they'd gladly take to their graves. As the days passed to the month's end and the Chuunins finals beginning, Oreb and Jade began recieving tutelage underneath Yume, the legendary slug sage, in the art of taijutsu. During this time Oreb began noticing that it was almost like fate was giving him present after present, powerful souls beyond what he should have found so easily. The souls of legendary rogues and even jounins and chuunins suddenly began falling into his lap. But his soul was rattled as he encountered one soul he wish he had no knowledge of: Mokushiroku. The infamous Lord of the Puzzle appeared in front of Oreb, and slain a shinobi in front of him. While Oreb did take the soul, the terror of that man prevented Oreb from acting, and Oreb knew true fear. Oreb's encounter lead to him being the one to discover the weakness of the spiritual beasts that threatened Konoha, but at a cost of his own worth: he realized that he was not improving on his own strength: his greatest assets were if anything in his eyes "Gifts" from Mokushiroku, and doubts began raising in his mind for the first time ever... The day of the finals, the 'kidnapper' of Jade appeared before Oreb, and asked for the money. Giving Oreb half a day and leaving, Oreb proved his own abilities by sneaking up on the kidnapper and capturing him single handedly, with Oreb rescuing Jade. The two acted differently to each other if in general following her time in the hospital, what happened in there is simply a thing of speculation. When the Chuunin finals started, circumstances changed, and he was pitted up against the Hyuuga, Oyu. With this situation at hand, Oreb unleashed all of his primary bag of tricks, holding his own. The combat was fierce, but Oyu's holding back, something even he sensed, was the only thing that saved him. He came out of the Semi-finals with a worn and torn body due to a prolonged use of the first celestial gate. The finals were up against the infamous slaughter-case herself, Amara. The match seemed cancelled at first, but when he saw her, he personally demanded the match started up. In the match he displayed a powerful combination of jutsu, shutting down the woman effortlessly despite the ease she once slayed Rock, Sanz. She forfeitted, and although he went for disabling the woman, he was stopped by the Mizukage. Returning to Kumogakure ahead of the group, he was made a Chuunin and Headmaster, but his happiness didn't stay. Yume quickly betrayed Kumogakure for her own interests, and Jade followed her. Oreb knew that the former was coming, but not the latter. Jade contacted him on Radio, and then her radio connection broke. Oreb pursued to find her not kidnapped, but betraying Kumogakure. Even more so, she betrayed him: threatening him with their relationship. In a last bit of sympathy, he saved her from a death he would have caused, and disappeared into the wildnerness. Oreb was found by Trina and dragged by her to recover the rogues of Kumogakure. But in the end, Jade was trusted over him despite being the one who went rogue, and left for dead. Oreb eventually freed himself using the abilities of his orbs, and escaped. After a short stint in sunagakure, he eventually decided to go out for himself to discover something he knew he had to finish, even with news of Mokushiroku's end: the truth of the tablet. After two years of absence from the native lands, Oreb returned to discover that Konoha had been overrun by bandits. He took this opportunity to strike, reclaiming control of the Kage mansion. Oreb quickly started gathering together warpower to take Konoha back, and within a month's time was able to reclaim a small portion of the village, a start towards his mission there. What disturbs Oreb most though, during his time in Konoha, is the identity of a mysterious group that had less than open desire to help Konoha. Some unknown force desired Konoha's success, but if such were the case, why send an anonymous? What is "Project QuickClaw". With this in mind, Oreb prepares every one of his colleagues for what may be a greater threat than simple bandits and rogues. This partially came true. It was not "Quick Claw", but Oreb believed that Iwagakure, whose Tsuchikage summoned massive numbers of cat-summons, might well have been the originator of "Quick Claw". Forced to fight the traitor of Kumogakure, Oscuro, Oreb revealed a number of his more intricate techniques, and held his ground versus the man as he continually transformed. Eventually, pushed into a corner, Oreb used up most of his chakra into summoning a creature beyond his ability, and although the summoning saved his life, it depleted most of his chakra, and against the hachimon kaimon ruined his body. This left Oreb on the brink of annihilation as Oscuro and Opacho attacked again, and Oreb was forced to fend for his life. Oreb took to hiding in the shadows wisely while he could after destroying the lights. However, even with the renewed passion to survive to crush his father, Oreb was eventually defeated due to his weakened state, although leaving Opacho with a war scar to remember. The 'injury' inflicted upon Oreb sealed his souls within him and cost him a number of soul orbs by Opacho's fuuinjutsu. While recovering, Jade returned and helped aid in his recovery, just in time to protect him from Oscuro, whom claimed the Hokage wished his execution. Oreb was protected by Jade, whom evacuated him safely despite Oscuro's traps. Oreb now considers the Hokage a spy of Iwagakure and aims for revenge on many levels. With objectives in mind, Oreb was escorted to Kirigakure where his recoveries were continued, and he encountered a 'Ring bearer'. Seeing this made him more alert of those with the similar rings. But what really got Oreb off the ground was meeting two more of the Jinchuuriki. After a deal with the Sanbi host, Oreb was able to learn what he considered a key to completing his new 'personal jutsu'. And with Jade's help, the beginning of the secret of the Tablet was revealed to Oreb. In the end, all was for naught, and he was killed by the Tsuchikage. His soul is now said to wander the world, refusing to truly pass on... Souls Acquired Key: Italics = "Willing Soul" // Strike through = Released/freed/destroyed. // Underlined = Currently Stolen Sapphire Koushin, Alastor Hyuuga, Ikaru Anaki, Toro Uchiha, Kaguro (Chinmoku) Miranda Dai Isamu Atsui, Hino 'Personality' After two years gone from the land, Oreb returned a more calm and focused individual, seemingly overcoming his hatrid and negativity, on the surface at least. Oreb remains every bit the kill happy person he is, but understands that there are times for killing, and times for torture. Combat Style Oreb's combat style tends to shift on the timing and need, often relying on swapping between his orbs as needed. Although this is true, Oreb on his own is a competent taijutsu fighter, and well more than able to handle foes at or above his level. Even without absorbing souls, his ability at controlling them is one of the highest in his clan, having been taught Kyutaijutsu (Orb Techniques) by his father, which involve manipulating the orbs and his own jutsu through the orbs to make up for his weakpoints. Oreb is a competent summoner, although he rarely utilizes it as "it takes too many handseals". When he does use it however his creature of choice often is whatever he needs to counter his opponent or to ensure his success. 'Relationships' Orblezi, Saborg '''- Oreb's Father. While Oreb acknowledges his strength, Oreb hates no-one more than his own father for taking his mother away and torturing him with her soul. Oreb desires little more then to kill his father. '''Bloud, Jade - '''The 2nd recruited member of "Team Kumo" and Oreb's lover before his death. After two years he had come to grips with his truth on his and Jade's breakup, and they rekindled their relationship. '''Zazou - '''The first recruited member of "Team Kumo". Zazou and Oreb have a friendly rivalry, which results in them often harassing each other. '''Hyuuga, Oyu - Oreb's opponent from the Chuunin Exam semi-finals. Oreb acknowledges her as, without a doubt, the strongest person of his generation. He has shown a deal of respect for her as the sole person he could not come to even hit, much less beat. Oreb's oddly modest whenever it comes to comparing himself about her, a feeling he has issues comprehending due to his Orblezi nature. It's for these facts alone she's the only person he's released a soul for, a blasphemy amongst his clan normally. Bloud, Trina - '''The Raikage during his time with the village. Oreb respects her as a leader grudgingly, due to his Orblezi nature making him unlikely to acknowledge superiors in earnest due to his dominating nature. Trina seems to trust Oreb to a good degree, enough to trust Jade's safety with him. '''Yuki, Mikeru - Arguably Oreb's closest ally, he himself is confused on their relationship beyond that. Oreb and Mikeru have worked together a number of times since his short tenure as a genin. He genuinely does not want her angry. He tends to keep in semi-constant contact with Mikeru, whom is his first ally he calls during major incidents. Krixus - The Kazekage during Oreb's stay in the village. Although Oreb was trusted by Krixus, Oreb eventually decided the desert wasn't his sort of place, heading out to the world to discover info he desired, and the strength to defeat his father. '''Naoya - '''Oreb hates Naoya for constantly harassing Team Kumo during the Chuunin exams 2nd phase. Oreb views his only use in his knowledge. '''Yume - '''Oreb's former teacher in the realm of physical training, and the Legendary Slug sage. Oreb blames her more than anything for his life becoming a shambles, and swears to someday destroy her and all of her students, as it's the only way for him to find peace. '''Mokushiroku - '''The mysterious man of the puzzle. While Oreb may not know much of him, Mokushiroku quickly identified Oreb. Oreb has an obsession with the tablet info he copied that Mokushiroku showed interest in... '''Opacho - '''God modding little fucker from Era of the Shinobi, only got where he is because he's a retard and people were willing to put up with him. Fuck him. Category:Characters